


Dark Rogue and Maiden Fair

by Nymeria_Snow



Series: Poetry of Dragon Age [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Smut, Dark Rogue, Erotic Poetry, F/M, First Time, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Maiden Fair, Poetry, Shameless Smut, Smut, tooth-rotting smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria_Snow/pseuds/Nymeria_Snow
Summary: A poem I wrote for Dragon Age Bad Smut Extravaganza! So it's bad poetry and bad smut! Beware! There's also a pic of the two sinners bellow ;)NSFW obviouslyNate Howe at his skirt-chassing best and an original human character, a nameless Maiden FairThank you TurboNerd for beta and Etaeternum for her precious insight, and music tips, she knows the perfect Nate!Faceclaims: Dark Rogue - Richard ArmitageMaiden Fair - Sophie TurnerLinks to the perfect songs at the end, thank you Etaeternum for sharing your Nate's song with me!





	Dark Rogue and Maiden Fair

Once there was a Maiden Fair, 

violet eyes and long gold hair.

Cheeks so prone to rosy blush,

Could burn your heart to hottest ash.

Her divine body shaped as hourglass,

With full perky breasts and juicy ass.

Soft, full, velvety red lips

Threatened your eyes with eclipse.

Her slender throat called for your love marks,

You could hear the heated dog’s loud barks.

She sang in a voice so sweet,

It woke your very primal need.

 

She went for a ride on her snow white mare,

The two beauties formed a magnificent pair.

They ventured through the wilderness,

Looking around, filled with awe and bliss.

Suddenly the world fell dark and cold,

The rain came as had been foretold.

Bright lightning hit a nearby tree,

Her mare panicked, wanted to rear and flee.

The horse ran wild and fast,

Afraid of darkness, rain and blast.

The Fair Maiden lost the reins and all control,

she clung to the saddle so she wouldn’t fall.

 

A dark rider raced to her aid,

About to seal her flower’s fate.

He stopped her horse and lead the way,

To a lonely barn filled with fragrant hay.

Grey, hot, piercing and most lustful gaze

roamed over her curves that set him ablaze.

He saw her whole through clothes so wet

And his giant twitched, eager to be fed.

Shy, she blushed and turned away,

Unsure about the dangerous game.

But she was wet and she was cold,

So she did as she was told.

 

He stood there naked, tall and lean,

With toned muscles, the man of dream.

Long, dark hair framed his chiseled face,

His eyes burned with desire and praise.

The Maiden’s heart fluttered and she gasped,

For in between his legs stood the tallest mast.

Though her heart fluttered madly in her chest,

She licked her lips in lustful manifest.

A dagger flashed and her breasts spilled,

Her wet bodice ripped, the tension built.

 

The Dark Rogue came forth and knelt,

And loosened her tight leather belt.

He yanked her pants down to her knees, 

And grabbed her ass, her protests ceased.

His hot breath danced across her skin,

And she felt a creature stir within.

The pink peaks of her heavy breasts rose,

To meet the prominent tip of his noble nose.

He looked up to her awestruck eyes,

And kissed one of her honey pies.

He sucked her nipples and held tight her ass,

And she moaned and marveled at his brass.

A path of kisses he traced down her belly,

He squeezed her breasts to form a narrow valley.

As his rough thumbs brushed the pink pert peaks,

His lips slid down to her sweet cave for feast.

 

While she shivered, stars danced afore her violet sight,

He licked and sucked her pink petals with lust and might.

The moment his tongue flicked across her wanton jewel,

She screamed and begged him for more passion fuel.

He pulled her down and claimed her blood red lips,

Their tongues danced and joined their eager tips.

As the Maiden tasted her own nectar sweet,

He pinned her down and stripped her neat.

The Dark Rogue feasted on his pray,

Her beauty bright as a sunny day.

Though her skin was white as icy milk,

A rosy blush covered her cheeks so silk.

 

Her violet, virgin eyes shy to even look,

The Dark Rogue studied her as an open book.

Lifting her chin up to meet his gaze,

He moved his hard pride to her face.

Kneeling right next to her passion clouded head,

He offered meal to her mouth that called to be fed.

The Maiden’s lips quivered yet they rose,

To taste her very first salty fragrant dose.

Her tongue licked and sucked his mighty arrow,

She would never thought to find such divine marrow.

Calloused hands pulled on her lustrous locks,

The delicate ones caressed his tightening pods.

But as his peak drew near,

He pulled out his hard spear.

 

Lightning quick, he moved and pinned her down in hay,

And took the price she so eagerly offered to pay.

The storm raged outside and within,

The fresh Woman welcomed the carnal sin.

In and out his hard shaft pumped into her cave so wet,

The Dark Rogue was driven crazy by his beautiful new pet.

Despite her loud and lustful moans,

He withdrew his mast unannounced.

 

All of sudden she was face in hay,

As he flipped her to have his way.

The Dark Rogue grabbed and lifted her shapely hips,

And drove inside, his grey eyes impassioned slits.

From behind he rode her hard,

Like a stallion he did his part.

The violet eyes of his high-bred mare,

Opened wide with bliss so very rare.

Strong fist closed around her golden ponytail,

And a wide palm slapped her ass milky pale.

The Woman cried yet didn’t stop the stinging tide,

She bobbed her ass to meet his rough, damn might.

 

A sea of unique, unknown sweetness she would dearly miss,

Flooded the depths of her cave which came undone in bliss.

The howling of the wind, pouring rain and loud thunder bangs,

Were mere background to the slapping flesh and breathless pants.

As his swollen arrow hit her very core,

Her tight orchid milked him whole.

His pleasantly warm, thick, life-giving seed 

Hit her walls while a rough finger pressed her bead.

The Dark Rogue and the Woman Fair 

came together and screamed in pair.

 

They slept soundly through the storm

And woke up to a peaceful dawn.

Came morn and she let him plough her like a sinful whore,

And the Dark Rogue satisfied his needs one more.

Despite her shame she wanted to be the game of his,

Yet the devilish man left her with just one kiss.

She donned her clothes and rode her horse,

Feeling empty, wanton, a lost cause.

For the Dark Rogue didn’t give his name

He wasn’t her wild stallion to tame.

Countless times she rode for the old barn,

To find it empty and echoed her ‘Darn!’

The Fair Woman moaned and lay alone in hay,

Left with nought but her fingers for a sinful play.

  
  


 

**Nate's song:**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgWOJIC6Kp8> **

 

**Despite the modern era, this one has a great vibe:**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chsnOSzLjJk> **

 

**and a classic:**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ssCL292DQA> **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, hate it, or have some other reaction please, please let me know, I treasure your feedback!


End file.
